Family Tree, Why me!
by EME94
Summary: When Bella and Edward return from Voltera they discover that Bella has new neighbours who are tied to everyone in ways that no one will expect...new characters will stur up the tenition between our god-like vampires and buff shape shifing werewolves
1. Introduction

**

* * *

**

**This is my Fan Fic so please tell me what you think and what you think should happen in the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

My names Jordan Walker and my Sister and I are supposedly moving to this little town named Forks because she thinks it's good for my _'Anger management'_ (so I knocked this guy out he was getting on my nerves he never left me alone).

"Jodie you coming out to see the house or are you gonna stay in the car and sulk about us moving?" She sounded like she was gonna blow a fuse so I think I better just get out and be done with it.

"Yeah, yeah I'm comin" I yelled so she could hear me she's a little deaf even though she would never admit it, as I got out of the car I tripped on what I think is a pinecone apparently their deadly 'well to me anyways'. That's when I saw them, they emerged from the forest across the road he looked so weirdly familiar _'where had I seen him before?'_ It was just then that the guy turned around and looked directly at me he looked interested I think not as in _'I want to date you interested just interested_ it was just then his face turned from interested to hysterical like he'd just heard a very funny joke, I thought maybe the girl he is with had said some joke to him but it looked as though the girl he was with had no idea why he was either, I felt as if he was laughing at me so I got up off the ground and stormed into the house.

I had no idea where I was going so I headed in a straight direction and figured it was the kitchen, opened the nearest esky and pulled out a carton of milk, I skulled the whole thing which is unusual for me! I felt suddenly depressed from the guy out the front and missing my friends 'not that I had many' so I decided to go scope out my room.

The room was average size not to big but not really small its white with a lime green feature wall up the back in the left corner was my computer and study desk with my new laptop a part of the bribe to move here along with other part of the agreement my gorgeous kitten named kitty 'yeah I know very original name but it suits her' she's a pure white chinchilla Persian without the stuffed up nose, asleep on my bed she was so quiet for a change which was good cause on the way here Sámi was gonna kill her if she didn't be quiet specifically she'd said a lot of mean things about the kitty on the way here then again she didn't say a lot of nice things these days ever since mum died and we don't know our dad but that's why we moved here.

'oh did I mention that Sámi is my twin the only difference between us is that she has blue eyes and I have Brown my mum had the same blue as Sam says _she's going to find a job while I go to school because she's the more responsible_ and They think I have the same eye colour as our father I hope we find him but at least I know I have a half sister but I only know my father's first name so I'm gonna look it up in the directory its...................

* * *

**So............ what do you think please leave me a comment and tell me**

**also any thing you think I should put in the next story**


	2. WOW he has a Girlfriend!

**Chapter Two**

**They think I have the same eye colour as our father I hope we find him but at least I know I have a half sister but I only know my father's first name so I'm gonna look it up in the directory its................... **

Harry Clears or Clearing or something it's funny to think my last name could have been that "giggle".

"Huh? Did you say something?" Sámi said as she poked her head in my room door.

"No I was thinking about 'him' " (I've learned to mention Harry as 'him' in front of Sámi she's very sensitive to the subject as far as she's concerned 'he' abandoned us when he moved back here and never spoke to us again, I mean how hard is it to write a letter? She thinks that he thinks my mother was a fling to him.

"Hmm well unpack your things lunch will be ready soon" _she was defiantly mad now 'GREAT!'_

I unpacked and made my way down stairs, when I was about five steps to the floor I noticed Sámi wasn't alone. The tale guy who had laughed at me out the front about five hours ago was there in MY kitchen talking with my sister. _'What the Hell, what was that asshole doing here!'_

I walked into the kitchen and pretended like he wasn't there and walked over to the stove a poured myself some of the tomato soup Sámi made for lunch, once I had enough soup I made my way to the table in the corner of the kitchen unfortunately Sámi cut me off and said

"Don't be rude introduce yourself" if she wasn't pissed before she definitely is now!

Apparently the guy had been introducing himself as I was pouring my soup I had totally spaced out! CRAP! I sighed "I'm Jordan Walker and you are?" if I was introducing myself he may as well too!

"This is Edward Cullen he and his sister are in your year" she interjected

"Oh really how GREAT! (I used heaps of sarcasm as possible)' stupid fancy smancy asshole using MY OWN sister against me!'

"Are you in year 11 too?" EDWARD asked me

"Huh?!" _what's that supposed to mean? Of course I am_

"Well I just thought your sister was older than you, is she?" he asked with a kind of annoying tone in his voice, I mean is he serious!

"Oh yeah by about 15 minutes and she never lets me forget it!" I grumbled as I said it

"Hmm well I was coming over on behalf of my girlfriend Isabella Swan and her father Chief Charlie Swan, their having a BBQ and were wondering if you would come?" _wow he has a girlfriend, poor girl how could she stand to be alone with such a................. Self absorbed sarcastic asshole? She has to be blind!_

"We would love to come please tell Isabella and chief Swan that we will be there, what time do they want us to show up?" dear lord is she trying to flirt with him? WOW is he smiling at her or is he on the verge of going into a laughing fit?

"Everyone is going to arrive around 4 o'clock" he said in an even tone although there was a tint of humour in his eyes as if he'd just heard a really good joke _again_

"OK we'll see you then" I said it as I basically chucked Edward out of the house with a quick "goodbye" with that I slammed the door shut and felt ease slip through me and relax my whole body.

**Edwards POV**

As we walked out of the forest Bella was exceptionally quiet today was the first day she would see Jacob since she ran off to Italy to stop me from going to the Volturi (I shuddered at that thought)

It was then I heard the faint mental thoughts of a person I'd never heard before _'where had I seen him before?'_ she thought 'Was she talking about me I had to see if she was as I turned my head to see a pair of dark brown eyes staring at me then she started thinking silly resolutions like _It was just then that the guy turned around and looked directly at me he looked interested I think not as in 'I want to date you interested just interested' _wow this girl is good at reading faces

That last thought made laugh so hard that Bella turned around concerned about me and as for the girl she stormed off into her home.

"What was that about? Did I do something?" Bella asked sounding very concerned

"Bella my love I was laughing at someone's thought so unless I've suddenly started hearing your thoughts" unlikely "Then you didn't do anything" I said with a chuckle as she relaxed from her tense position.

"Why did I miss you doing something?"I asked with a little too much sarcasm

She noticed it but just said "NO" and walked off into her house

"Edward Charlie is inviting Jake, Billy and some of the pack over tonight for a BBQ, Do you want to come?" There was a yearning in her voice and I couldn't say no to her anyways

"It would be my pleasure, why don't you invite your new neighbours they seem like good people?" I tried to sound persuading I really wanted to find out who the girl was!

"Ok, why don't you go invite them while I tell Charlie their coming and get the food ready" she said with a certain boss like tone in her voice I chuckled then leant down kissed her lips and walked out the door at human speed then crossed their yard and knocked on their door.


	3. What a stench!

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**I do not own any of the characters in this appart from my own ones**

**And PLEASE leave me some reviews good or bad i don't care any are good to me tell me what you think should happen in the next one!!!**

* * *

Edwards POV

A female who had clearly been crying answered the door I was about to ask her if her family would come but that's when her sent hit me it was horrible it made my nose cringe and sting she was one of them but I thought young Leah Clearwater was the only female werewolf I would have to talk to them about this but it seems she didn't know who I was so I decided to introduce myself

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen my girlfriend Isabella and her father Chief Swan are having a BBQ and were wondering if you would like to come?"

She was surly shocked and then I heard her think _what would Jodie say? She'd be ok with it I'm sure she'd be!_ _'I think I should ask her' _she thought and after five minutes she asked me inside and offered me a seat

"Oh thank you for the offer but I would just be fine standing" I felt as though there was an awkward silence so I was wondering if I should talk "So what year are you in....." I didn't know her name so I was lost for words

"Some man that" she said

"Pardon what did you say?" I wasn't paying any attention to her so it sounded like whatever she said sounded like that

"Samara, my name it's Samara" she said in a whisper "and I'm in year 11 but I'm going to drop out to get a job so I can look after my sister it went silent after that

Roughly one minute and forty six seconds later I heard footsteps coming down the stairs _'this was it I would introduce myself and maybe slip in the is your sister a werewolf? I wonder who their related to? Maybe the Uley clan or Ateria's, the lord only knows!'_

Right that moment I was invaded by her original thoughts again _'What the Hell, what was that asshole doing_ _here!' _Dear lord that girl is rude and it was also weird if she didn't know me why was she so quick to judge me? I hadn't done anything to her! She didn't know me from a bar of soap!'

I went to introduce myself but she walked straight past me straight over to the stove where she poured herself some sort of slop in a bowl so I walked over to her again and introduced myself "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" after two minutes of no answers I tried something different "My sister and I are in year 11 what about you?" no answer, she looked spaced out maybe she's deaf?

Thankfully the female who answered the door 'Samara' stepped in front of her she whispered "Don't be rude introduce yourself" she looked extremely cross but with a sigh she said "I'm Jordan Walker and you are?" had she not already heard me introduce myself I was about to introduce myself when the Samara told Jodie who I was

"This is Edward Cullen he and his sister are in your year" WHAT! That little girl was in the same year as me but she's so short, how could she be in my year?

"Oh really how GREAT!' _stupid fancy smancy asshole using MY OWN sister against me!' _she said that word again why? Was I that bad to her? She doesn't even know me!

Maybe she's wrong about her being in my year and she forgot that she was talking about Jodie not herself!

"Are you in year 11 too?" I asked astonished

"Huh?!" _what's that supposed to mean? Of course I am she thought_

"Well I just thought your sister was older than you, is she?" I asked a little worried about two teenage sisters living in a house together by themselves

_Is he serious_ she thought aloud

"Oh yeah by about 15 minutes and she never lets me forget it!" she grumbled as she was saying it

"Hmm well I was coming over on behalf of my girlfriend Isabella Swan and her father Chief Charlie Swan, their having a BBQ and were wondering if you would come?" _wow he has a girlfriend, poor girl how could she stand to be alone with such a................. Self absorbed sarcastic asshole? She has to be blind!_

Dear Lord Bella would love this girl to think of her finding out what she said made me have a smirk on my face but to others it would look like I was humoured by her sister Samara trying to flirt with me as Jodie had said in thoughts a mere two seconds ago

"Everyone is going to arrive around 4 o'clock" I said trying even harder to hold down me rolling around on the floor laughing at what Jodie had thought before

Right then her face went even more serious and with a swift "OK we'll see you then" she chucked ME out the door WAIT! How did she do that? She doesn't smell of werewolf like her sister but she's really strong and short, how could she? I had to see the pack I couldn't wait till tonight so I ran as fast as possible to the invisible border of the reservation.

* * *

**Do you love it? Hate it? please leave me some reviews to tell me what use think!**

**And I'm not putting on the next chapter till I get 10 reviews**


	4. The Uninvited

**Chapter Four**

Edwards POV

I slowly ran towards the borderline the scent was to close and making my nose sting but I could bare it this was important

As I arrived a giant russet brown wolf emerged from the forest baring its teeth and very nice thoughts as usual _'what do you want leech?'_

"I know Bella doesn't want me to see you but as were going to see you tonight at the BBQ I may as well tell you that we've located, well I located another female werewolf"

'_What are you talking about bloodsucker' _he thought in an annoyed tone 'he thinks I'm playing him'

"Two female sisters just arrived in town and I went on behalf of Bella and Chief Swan to invite them to the BBQ the first sister Samara answered the door she's about 6 ft 7 and looks like she spends all of time body building"

'_Where are you going with this leech' _

"Well when she answered her sent hit me she smells like you, NO maybe worse it's interesting though she can't smell me and was practically all over me but her sister is the exact opposite, she short and petite body except she has a bad temper remind you of anyone? But after I told her about the BBQ she practically chucked me out the door!"

All of a sudden he started laughing his head off _' You got kicked out of some little chick's house'_ he thought in between chuckles

"Yeah, yeah whatever I don't care but you and your pack need to check them out OK!"

'_Since when were you our boss?' _he thought now starting to get mad

"LISTEN MUTT, they live right next to Bella their a liability! If Samara or Jodie hurt her I'll hurt them no mercy so I'm telling you to sort them out before we do!" with that a growl erupted from the forest, ah Leah was here she couldn't believe me either but decided that her and Jacob would check it out now

"Thank you Jacob" I said with true thanks

'_This is for Bella's sake I don't want her to get hurt again'_ and with that they we're gone headed off to Jodie and Samaras home to find the exact same thing I had found

Jodie's POV

It all happened so fast I walked up stairs after lunch and was lying on my bed when I had finally drifted off I heard a knock on the door and then I heard Sámi scream the most blood curdling scream then it was replaced by a loud Growl I raced to the staircase I didn't have time to run down the stairs and a voice in the back of my head said _' just jump over the rail you'll make it'_ so I obeyed and as the voice had said it would as I got to the front door I saw a....a......a.......... I couldn't bring myself to think it I had watched so many horror shows and they were nothing but once again the voice in back of my head spoke up and said _'The werewolf is your sister don't be afraid' _the voice had been right before so I took a chance and listened to it

As I closed in the space between me and the snow white giant dog I stuttered "S...S...Samara is T..That you?

The werewolves head spun around and I saw two big gigantic ice blue eyes staring back at me, I ran straight to her it was her my sister was a giant snow white dog I was just about to ask her what happened when she started to growl baring her teeth I she was doing it at me but then I heard a her voice' GET OUT OF HERE she's after you' it was Sámi but how? As I spun around there was a woman with vicious red eyes and red hair flickering in the every direction like a wild flame

It was just then that I noticed I wasn't alone any more there were two of me except the other was sort of different she had long blonde hair down to her knees and she had ice blue eyes like my sister all of a sudden she spoke "quickly tell the woman go away and never come back, Yell it at her like your commanding her ok!

I nodded and then turned to the horrid figure in my doorway then tensed up my body and yelled as loud as I could "GO AWAY AND NEVER RETURN TO THIS COUNTRY AGAIN!"

She flashed me a smile and then ran towards me and in a quick second the a new voice told me to click my fingers , when I did a flame came a light on the tip of my finger she said "now imagine it as big baseball of fire in your hand and throw it at her make her burn from head to toe!" as she said I imagined a baseball sized flame in my hand and it appeared, I'd been a great pitcher on my school softball team so throwing that was easy it hit her in the face she screamed and in the blink of second she was there then she was gone and a pile of ashes was left in her place I had completely burned her into ashes

"What was that!" I said collapsing on the floor

The girl next to me just stared in the same amazement as me all of a sudden the big wolf next to me changed into back into my sister


	5. WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!

**

* * *

**

Hey Everyone hope your liking my story so far if you don't its gonna get better trust me!

"I deticate this chap to my new friend Leilani and hope she likes it as much as I do!"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**The girl next to me just stared in the same amazement as me all of a sudden the big wolf next to me changed into back into my sister**

She was naked so I ran upstairs in what seemed like a flash and got her some clothes, when I returned Samara was on the verge of a massive breakdown

Apparently when she 'turned' she was hearing voices and they told her "_that she was a werewolf and not to worry people were coming to help her that she just had to stay where she was" and when she agreed the red haired woman came through the door 'Victoria' she had called herself "she wanted me to tell her where you are, she wanted you"_ she told me through her thoughts

"And that was when you appeared at the bottom of the stairs and I saw you look at me like I was some sort of monster I thought I would die then I remembered the horrible monster in my door step and you somehow knew it was me, by the way how did you?"

"How did I what?" I asked perplexed, I hadn't really been listening

"How did you know it was me?"

Just then a dark man and woman were at our door as I walked to the door Samara changed into her wolf form 'If they come near you I'll rip their throats out' she thought and ran and hid in the kitchen

I stepped over the pile of Victoria's ashes and answered the door "hello, can I help you?"

The male spoke first "Is this where Jodie and Samara Walker live?" he asked in a deep voice they were both looking in our living room and hadn't even looked at me properly

"Speaking, how can I help you two?" I asked now my defensive side started to kick in

The female looked down at me "You must be Jodie, hello I'm Leah Clearwater this is my friend Jacob Black" she motioned to the tall man next to her he was quite god like I hadn't really noticed it before he still hadn't looked at me he was locked on the pile of Victoria's ashes on the floor

WAIT! Like a slap in the face the girl's last name sent me to the floor I heard a growl behind me then I blacked out

Leah's POV

We knocked on the door, worried we were too late we could smell Victoria's sent everywhere "What if were to late Jake?!"

At that moment a young girl she looked 15 years old answered the door "hello, can I help you?" She asked with a kind tone in her voice

Jacob was still scanning the house for danger so I was about to talk when Jake spoke first "Is this where Jodie and Samara Walker live?" Straight to the point typical Jacob

"Speaking, how can I help you two?" she asked very defensive now, I distinctively remembered the leech describing one girl named Jodie and she looks like how he described her

"You must be Jodie, hello I'm Leah Clearwater this is my friend Jacob Black" It looked like she had a crush on Jacob she was looking at him so adoringly like I used to look at Sam then she all of a sudden her knees went from underneath her and then her head smacked into the floor

All but a second later a snow white wolf came out of the kitchen growling I shifted as fast as I could while Jacob lifted the girl off the ground and checked her over for wounds of any sort, thankfully there were none what so ever

'_Who are you? What do you want from us we already killed your friend Victoria so please tell that guy over there who's giving my hurt sister goo goo eyes to put her down and back off before I rip you both to shreds' _ok she was mad very mad

'_I am Leah and the guy over there with your sister is Jacob Black were part of a pack on the reservation, we are also like you we can shift into giant wolves our leader Samuel Uley would like to speak with you and as for Victoria she was no friend of ours we've been trying to catch her for months now and my friend is merely checking that your sister is not injured, she fainted when I introduced myself'_

' _Well then I will agree to meet Samuel on the condition that your friend is to put my sister down on our couch and back away from her, she's gone through a lot of stuff today what with killing Victoria and me turning into a giant wolf!'_ that last one hit me in the face the little girl who just fainted killed **Victoria**!

'_Hold on she killed Victoria!'_

'_Yes Leah'_

'_Clearwater'_

'_Yes Leah Clearwater she killed the woman named Victoria she_

_WAIT what did you just say your last name was?!'_

'_Clearwater' I said a bit worried_

'_You wouldn't happen to know a Harry Clearwater?'_

'_Yes, my father's name was Harry Clearwater why?'_

'_What do you mean 'was'?'_

'_I mean he died a month ago'_

'_HE WHAT!' _she was crying now why was she crying over my father dying? _'He died'_

_But he couldn't have I didn't even get to meet him he's my father and I never meet him , the whole reason I came here was because I was hoping he could help me I can't take care of Jordan by myself she's too much for me and now with this werewolf thing I need help! I'm so not ready to be a mother let alone look after my sister as well I haven't even told Jodie that I'm pregnant! GOD what am I going do I do?! _WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!

* * *

**hey guys this is so anoying if i don't get 10 reviews then im quitin **

**OK i was kidding but I still need ten reviews to get the next chapter though**

**Till next time M&Ms**

* * *


	6. Introducing Mia

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does, but I do own my storyline and characters! **

**Chapter Six**

_**But he couldn't have I didn't even get to meet him he's my father and I never meet him , the whole reason I came here was because I was hoping he could help me I can't take care of Jordan by myself she's too much for me and now with this werewolf thing I need help! I'm so not ready to be a mother let alone look after my sister as well I haven't even told Jodie that I'm pregnant! GOD what am I going do I do?! **_**WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!**

'_Whoa Leah is this true?!' Ah Seth I completely forgot he would hear this Crap so would the rest of the pack!_

_I don't know Seth I'm not sure about anything anymore_

_Who is that ? Asked Samara_

_That's Seth my little brother, he's a wolf as well_

_OMG is this a new wolf cool who are you? And why do you think our dad is your dad? Seth asked_

_Because it's on our birth certificates and also because Harry was the only man my mother slept with and it would explain this situation of me being a wolf as well_

_Oh yeah I guess so_

_Seth you moron what else would you like to ask the poor girl?! I yelled at him_

_Umm are you going to the meeting tonight? He asked a bit scared_

_Yes Seth she is do you want to stop fooling around and think of it my way dad cheated on mum_

_Excuse me, you do remember that they broke up for a while there he didn't come back till 2 years before I was born_

_Yeah ok sorry we'll see use guys later at Bella's BBQ_

_I thought you weren't going! Seth said a bit worried_

_Well I need to give Samara back up and I'm worried about the bloodsuckers they're probably gonna have more of them there_

_All right I'll see use later it was nice to meet you Samara_

_It was nice to meet you to Seth and please just call me Sámi Samara is so formal_

_Ok talk to use later_

I Shifted back into my human form and Sámi let me borrow some clothes all the while Jacob sat beside Jodie in her room, apparently she had awoken while we were talking to Seth and secretly I think Jakes imprinted and with my half sister wow!

Jodie's POV

_Ouch!_ My head _'oh yeah I fainted and fell hit it on the floor' _I tried to sit up but something hot very hot and hard held my shoulders and pushed me back down I could have said no and got up but my head was spinning and hurt

"Whoa where do you think you're going honey lay back down before you hurt yourself" the voice was deep most likely male I soon remembered what happened and my eyes flew straight open

I was in my room lying on my bed 'huh? Last time I remembered I was on the floor downstairs' the guy named Jacob was sitting in my computer chair next to my bed

"What what are you doing here?" I stuttered, wow very smooth Jordan now he probably not only thinks your clumsy but your also now brain dead!

He chucked yep I've totally made myself look like an idiot, I was mentally kicking myself until he said

"I was worried about you" about little old me you shouldn't have (I blushed) "well we all were you fainted before, do you remember"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked a bit annoyed

"Well with the size of that lump on the back of your head we thought you might have fractured your skull" he said trying not to laugh well that was it I was getting up NOW!

With a bit of effort I jumped up managing to wrestle his grip off of me and noticed that he was shocked maybe he wasn't as strong as he thought

_How did she do that I've never seen a person push me away she's only human how is that possible? _he asked me I think

"I don't know, I ran to my room and back this morning in one second flat, and when Victoria showed up I turned her into ashes by clicking my fingers so yeah until today I was as normal as that Isabella Swan chick you keep thinking about" he seemed shocked that I just said that especially the last one

_Can you read my mind?_

"Do I really have to tell you that I can read your mind?" I asked starting to get annoyed

_What the hell! How can you? What can you? What are you?_

"I don't know it's all just started! Oh theirs one other thing meet me well the other me" I gestured toward my friend or the other me "Jacob Mia, Mia Jacob" Jacob waved and Mia waved back she gave me a worried look then winked _he's cute you should see if he's single _she told me apparently Mia was my fun and original side

"No way he's too old" I whispered, I'm sure he heard cause the thoughts that came through him suddenly made me burst into laughter

_I am not too old I'm exactly 17 and a half I just look old cause Sam makes me so stressed, Huh?! What are you laughing at? _he said as he slowly walked over to me

"I'm laughing because I'm in shock!" I said in between giggles

_Pardon me but why are you in shock?_ He asked as he spun me around to face him and I completely forgot what I was gonna say when I looked into those big brown eyes of his I could feel exactly what he was feeling adoration

_Did I just imprint? I swear I must have I've never felt this way about anybody not even Bella!_

"Hmm well Mr. Black I do believe we have a predicament!"

"We do?! I thought you liked me" he said ending in a puppy dog face that was so adorable that I did something neither of us thought I'd do

I leaned in making regular eye contact to make sure he knew what I was doing and.....

**Hope you like it so far I'm sure everyone knows what's gonna happen, but if you don't well then I'll tell you in the next chapter! OK**

**And PLEASE R&R I'm interested in your idea's and thoughts of this!**


	7. Mindreading, Faces and Fainting Oh JOY!

**Chapter Seven**

_RECAP_

_I leaned in making regular eye contact to make sure he knew what I was doing and....._

Our lips connected, they were so soft and moulded together and my fingers twisted through his hair it was so soft and silky and before I knew it his tongue was trying to separate my lips and invade my mouth _'there was no way I was letting a stranger do that to me I mean come on Jodie you know better!'_ so I slid my hands down to his shoulders and pushed him back to tell him off when I heard someone was in the doorway

_Dear lord Jodie we've only been here not even two days and you're already all over some stranger!_ My sister was in my doorway shell shocked, GOD she's redder than a fire engine she looks like she could explode!

"Hold up I-I-I didn't do anything I mean he started it" I pointing at Jacobs still shocked form next to me Sámi turned to me in shock _'OH CRAP YEAH she doesn't know about me reading minds'_

_HEY! I did not you kissed me!_ Jake thought with that cute puppy dog face that I loved crossed with a pout GOD he's so cute

"Fine I did" I said to Samara's still shocked form in the door "I kissed him but I was pushing someone away because they were getting a little ahead of themself so yeah you can stop looking at me like that Sami I'm not a little girl anymore" I said storming out the door not stoping when I got stairs and jumped over the top railing and touch the floor with enough grace and poise and stormed out the front door over to the Swans residence.

As I walked to the front door I could hear HIS thoughts that annoying self absorbed asshole from this morning and many more like maybe I there was '12' people inside that tiny little house WOW, I pulled out my phone to look at my watch it was 4:13pm CRAP I'm 13mins late oh well not everyone's perfect!

I walked up to the front door and before I could knock on it a little pixie like looking girl opened the door _Hmm and who is this I can't read her future so I'm guessing werewolf _she thought with a slight bit of anger in her tone figures a small town would definitely know all the secrets of the area!

Without thinking I answered her thoughts "No I'm not a werewolf, but I am someone who is related to one so whoever you are can I come in already it's really wet out here and I'm getting soaked, OK!" I was just getting so wet and I needed to get away from everything I endured today

The pixie stood there shocked and then she spoke so quietly I that she was just talking to herself but then out of nowhere my 'FAVORITE' person showed up "Ah, nice to see you again Edward can you tell the girl who just called you let me in I'm free-e-ezing out he-e-ere!" I said I was stuttering now and tears were flowing down my cheeks as everything that happened today started to play all over again in my head then in my room with Jake and Sami and for the second time today I blacked out but this was for different reasons first I had no food all day, second It was so cold and third I needed sleep. Slowly I fell into a deep sleep.

ALICE'S POV

I went and opened the door the door when I did there was a girl in front of me probably 1 ft taller than myself _Hmm and who is this I can't read her future so I'm guessing werewolf _I said a bit angry with werewolves and their blocking my visions thing it wasn't nice!

"No I'm not a werewolf, but I am someone who is related to one so whoever you are can I come in already it's really wet out here and I'm getting soaked, OK!" she said all of a sudden HOLY COW she can read my mind, but she's human, how is that possible!

Maybe Edward will know "Edward get here now we have a problem" I said at vampire speed

He was here in 15 seconds before I could tell him what was wrong he turned and faced the girl in the doorway and I showed him what happen before he was as shocked as me

"Ah, nice to see you again Edward can you tell the girl who just called you to let me in I'm free-e-ezing out he-e-ere!" She stuttered the poor girls lips were purple and her face went white then she collapsed thankfully Edward caught her and picked her up and carried her into the house she looked whiter than us if that's possible, everyone rushed in asking who she was? Where we found her? And what happened?

EDWARD'S POV

I was about to bite Alice's head off then I saw Jodie in the doorway and I looked at Alice and she showed me what happened up till now then I looked at Jodie shocked she knows her sister is a werewolf and she can read minds!

"Ah, nice to see you again Edward can you tell the girl who just called you to let me in I'm free-e-ezing out he-e-ere!" she said a bit angry then all that happened to her today hit me

_FLASHBACK_

_She was lying on her bed when she heard Sámi scream the most blood curdling scream then it was replaced by a loud Growl she raced to the staircase she didn't have time to run down the stairs and a voice in the back of her head said ' just jump over the rail you'll make it' so she obeyed and as the voice had said it would as she got to the front door she saw a snow whit werewolf but once again the voice in back of her head spoke up and said 'The werewolf is your sister don't be afraid' the voice had been right before so she took a chance and listened to it, she closed in the space between me and the snow white giant dog she stuttered "S...S...Samara is T..That you?_

_The werewolves head spun around and she saw two big gigantic ice blue eyes staring at her, she ran straight to her it was her sister was a giant snow white dog she was just about to ask her what happened when she started to growl baring her teeth was doing it at Jodie but then I heard her voice' GET OUT OF HERE she's after you' it was Sámi but how? She spun around there was a woman with vicious red eyes and red hair flickering in the every direction like a wild flame _'VICTORIA'_ she wanted Jodie but Jodie's spirit friend told her how to kill Victoria and then she went and got her sister clothes and came back down to see Samara on the edge of a massive breakdown she told her about the link and the other wolves, that they were coming, all of a sudden two people in the front door _(Jacob and Leah)

_She asked if she could help them, Jacob asked her" if_ _this is where Jodie and Samara Walker live?" they were both looking in her living room and hadn't even looked at her properly to see it was her! _'And they say were rude! Hypocrites' _she went sort of on the defensive side after that first she told them it was her then asked how she could help them, Leah looked down at her while Jacob kept scanning the area for danger and said "You must be Jodie, hello I'm Leah Clearwater this is my friend Jacob Black" by then Jacobs eyes were locked on Victoria's remains and then she fainted and blacked out before hearing growl behind her_

_Then she was kissing Jacob 'Huh?!' and then going off at her sister and telling her she's not a little girl anymore and then she stormed out the door and jumped the railing 'Did she have a problem with the stairs?!' then she stormed out of the house looked at the time on her phone and ran to our door step_

END_OF_FLASHBACK

Within a few seconds she fainted I court her and picked her up and walked her into the house slowly I placed her on the lounge.

Thankfully Sam was one of the first people here I told him who she was about her sister and that Jacob and Leah are at their house next door he said he'd send over Seth to get Jacob, Leah and Samara.

**Hope you guys like it so far **

**PS I LOVE REVIEWS ****'HINT HINT'**


	8. Weird Feeling's, Big Sisters are Scary!

Chapter Eight

Jacobs POV

She just ran out of the room so fast I couldn't even register it! and I'm a werewolf so how is that possible!  
As she flew away from me I felt my heart break in two.

WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY? 'Cause you're a hormonal teenager and she's HOT' hmmm true

BUT WHY DOES SHE MAKE ME FEEL SO WHOLE? 'Hey don't ask me I'm just you're subconcious telling you CRAP' I chuckled uneasily to myself 'GOD I am insane' I thought, then it hit me like my maths teacher did when I got a fourth grade maths question wrong last year 'Ah Good Times'

I know why MY Jodie makes me feel so happy, whole and just right all the time she's my imprint it explains everything why I felt so whole when I looked into those deep emerald green eyes, that gorgus being is MY reason for living now and I will love her with all my heart

'WOAH.......... Jake where's this MY buisness coming from? OH and don't you dare use the 'L' word you know what happened when you used that last time (AN guess who invovled the 'L' word, YEP our local Isabella Swan) and how do you even know that she likes you, let alone loves you?!' My inner self was scolding me for falling so very fast for someone I barely know.

Well I guess I can fix that I'll get to know her before I do anything stupid 'Smart Idea for Once' Jezzz I'm even getting told off in my head.

When I was finished my little inner mind debate I walked to were the still shocked form of Samara was standing

"Yo Sam you in there" I said whilst waving my hand in front of her face.

She seemed to snap out of it and when she looked at me her eyes were cold and hard 'OH CRAP' I thought

Sami seemed to be backing me into the corner of Jodie's room, she was shaking like paul when ya piss him off 'Hell Jake settle her down before she phases in here and rips you to shreds' My subconcious was screaming at me

"YOU STUPID MUTT HOW DARE YOU KISS MY SISTER, I OR'TA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND STICK IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE" SHIT SHIT SHIT I'm gonna die 'Calm her down NOW before you become mince meat'

I snapped out of my revere when I heard a familiar cackle from the door way. It was none other then my fri-enemy Leah Clearwater

"Hey Leah your so funny, NOW quit chuckling and HELP ME ALREADY" I ended up yelling the last part, she glared at me but complied.

"Come on Sami leave 'Lover boy' alone so he can get his head out of the clouds and find his *cough* imprint *cough* and maybe settle her down" She stopped, glared at me but complied and did a 180 turn and left with Leah right on her tail 'Mental note DO NOT GET IN HER WAY UNLESS YOU PLAN TO DIE!'

I sighed

I needed to sit down or something my head was hurting bad.....

Fifteen Minutes Later.......

I knew that I should be outside looking for Jodie but I knew she needed time to think so I went downstairs and did what I always do when I'm Confused or too emotional

EAT!!!!!!

I made 4 pieces of toast with stuff called 'vegemite' (AN Which is really YUMMY!!) with a big hot chocolate and parked in front of their TV , I was finished eating the toast and my drink within 5 minutes but I still felt weird so I decieded maybe now I should look for Jodie hopefully she's in a better mood Heres Hoping.........

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

HEY GUY'S HERES MY NEXT CHAP SOZ I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WORK SCHOOL SICK YA KNOW THE USUAL ??PLEASE CAN I GET MAYBE TEN REVIEWS?? ANY ARE GOOD ?  
SOZ THAT IT'S SHORT MAYBE SOME IDEA'S I'VE GOT REAL BAD WRITERS BLOCK!!!!

??M&M's?? 


	9. Blondie for a Friend! Who knew!

**Hey guy's**

**It's been really busy so I haven't been able to update**

**But I will try to make regular postings because it's better for me to organise my chapters**

**Hope you like**

**M&M's **

**Chapter Nine**

_Jake's POV_

I was about to walk out the door when Seth walks in looking like a chicken without a head _'ha-ha chicken with no head that's just like him!' _I chuckled and when Seth heard me he started "JakeSamwantsyouandtheothersNow! JordancameoverandlikefeintedonBella'sdoorstepplusdidyouknowshe'smysisterwellhalfsister" he said all of that in one breathe which was sort of scary but what was scarier, is that I knew what he said _'Jake Sam wants you and the others Now! Jordan came over and like feinted on Bella's doorstep plus did you know she's my sister well half sister!_' After listening to the Jordan part I yelled for Leah and Sámi to come here now.

I would have been proud of myself on how fast they complied but now just wasn't the time to be self absorbed MY Jodie is unwell and in a house filled with vampires and unstable werewolves.

"Guy's Jodie went to the BBQ at the Swan's house and apparently feinted on Bella's doorstep" I said once they all got in the lounge room.

"Yeah and Sam said use all have to come over for when she wakes up cause she might be a bit disoriented" Seth said finishing off my sentence

"So in other words I need to get over there before my sister wakes up and set's them on fire like she did that Victoria chick?" Sámi really does have a sick sense of humour but at the moment I think she's being serious

"Yeah, pretty much" I replied simply but very quickly.

I was four steps out the door when a high pitched scream coming from up the street told me I was too late and Jodie had already woken up once hearing this, my legs kicked into overdrive as I ran over to Bella's house.

Within 5 or more seconds I was through Bella's door and tracking Jodie's scent _'its like freshly picked lavender with a hint of musk just mouth watering'_

When I walked in the door I saw something I never thought I'd see….

_Jodie's POV_

"Ah…………." I screamed

I woke with a fright because there were four big men towering over me they smelled extremely woodsy, it's intoxicating.

The men were most likely seven feet tall at least, they had an Indian cross Hobo look to them , I giggled as someone chuckled in the background it was a deep chuckle and I knew that chuckle anywhere it was 'Mr I think I'm so……………………. Good Edward Smuck…ullen' the chuckling stopped and I reached out with my mind to try and hear his thoughts but came to another's instead a local werewolf named Embry _'WOW, She's pretty too bad she's Jakes or I'd defiantly tap that'_

I growled '_HAHAHA yeah right buddy, you'd turn to ashes before I'd let you tap me_' I thought angrily but now that I knew they know Jake I figured it was time to stop screaming.

'_THANKGOD, my sensitive ears felt like they were going to explode I can't believe that stupid mutt is going to be with her that little fragile, human pain in the ass'_ so yeah knowing me I couldn't stand by and listen to that crap and as I'm known for having _'Anger management issues'_ it was bad enough that guy still had his head for what he said but to get bad mouthed by a blonde bimbo was the last straw adding on where she called MY Jacob a _'MUTT'_ was defiantly enough to make me crake.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, BLONDIE" I yelled at Blondie. She flinched and looked somewhat surprised at my display.

She quickly recovered and jumped up to get in my face except she was a ft or more than me so she just glared down at me.

I guess she thought that I was supposed to be intimidated by her display but I always stand my ground so I looked up at her and growled furiously at her she laughed at me, she laughed with a wicked grin across her face.

"What did you call me stubby" Oh no she did not just call me STUBBY, and that was it I jumped her I landed a good one on her 'Perfect nose'. I then got up and dusted myself off

"Now if you ever even think about M-Y mutt that way I'll do more than brake your precious nose okay Blondie" I said calmly emphasising the word 'MY' as I walked over to the girl that had come in with Eddie before "Hello I'm Jordan Sarpi but please call me Jodie, my sister and I just moved here" I said politely like I had just walked through the door then instead of waking up on her couch after fainting at her doorstep.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, it's very nice to meet you Jodie" she seems so nice and polite a little shy but I could tell Bells and I are going to get along very well that's for sure, I smiled at that I would have a friend in this stupid hellhole now.

"No meaning to be rude but what was that fight about with Rosalie" Bella asked looking down

"Oh is that Blondie's name, well she was thinking nasty thoughts just ask Eddie he'll tell ya the same thing" a look of shock was plastered on Bella's face it was actually quite comical because Eddie just glared at me while growling a quiet but clear warning growl to low for Bells to hear _'Hey don't get cranky Eddie' _I thought _'Is it that time of the month already'_ I thought the last part whilst smirking.

"Do Not Call Me EDDIE" Eddie growled now in my face _'eww your breathe stinks it's so sickly sweet' _I gagged

He smiled at that and backed away as Bella came out of revere _'Hmm so she can read thoughts I wonder if she can read mine. I hope not I'm happy that Edward can't, but if she can then she'll tell him'_ I stifled a laugh.

"Trust me I won't say a word" I told her she nodded _'okay I believe you'_ she thought. I could feel the trust and happiness radiating off of her 'hmm a new power' I seem to be getting a lot of those lately _'I wonder if I could get a power that makes me fly'_ I thought deeply on this subject for 5 or 10 minutes.

"Hey look she's spacin' out like Ali does" the big guy up the back said '_hmm he reminds me of a big teddy _bear' Eddie chuckles _'what?!'_ I think innocently '_it's just that, that's what Bella says' _he chuckles again

"Oh okay" I say out loud by accident '_Hey I can't help it I'm just getting used to this powers thing'_

"Hey Ted what does Ali do?" I asked the teddy bear up the back whilst Eddie smirked at my calling him Ted.

"Huh?!" Ted said somewhat confused

"Hey Eddie is that Ted mentally challenged" I said pointing to Ted, Eddie chuckled. Blondie on the other hand was fuming from what I said.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT EMMETT" she screamed in my face, I laughed.

I liked her she had this protective instinct about her when you got past the vanity and shallow outside there was a caring and nurturing layer about her I could see why 'Emmett' loves her as she does him it's just how I want Jacob and I to be.

"I'm Sorry, It's just the way he was staring at me when I asked him the question it looked as though he was" I said truthfully and with most sincerity I could manage.

She seemed taken aback by my statement. I wouldn't blame her if someone was yelling at me then sincere I'd be lost too.

"Oh okay, just don't say it again" she stuttered, I felt bad I was very rude to her.

"I'm sorry I was very rude let's start over, my name is Jordan Sarpi" I said putting out my hand for her to shake she took it happily

"Rosalie Hale It's very nice to meet you Jordy, I feel that we shall be great friends" she said cheerfully

"Hey that's my line" I heard voice chime in from behind Rosie, we both laughed at the very angry pixie and shortly everyone else had joined in and I think if it were possible the pixie would have blushed.

And so it continued like that for hours just people introducing themselves to me and myself to them I had met Emmett, Rosie, Alice, Jasper, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim and Embry which had been the idiot that quickly apologised for his thoughts on me. There were also lots of other people that made up the wolf pack but I couldn't possibly remember all their names.

It was 10 and were all situated around the TV in Bella's small living room watching the remake of Emma (Jane Austin) which is called Clueless **(A.N I HAD TO WRITE AN ESSAY ON THIS AT SCHOOL) **curled up on the floor in between Rosie and Alice with my head on Rosie's shoulder and Alice's on mine happily content.

Alice was blabbing on to Bella about 'How Tai was rude and brainless' when Jake busted through the door taking in the sight before him he seemed to relax heaps when he started to close the gap in between us in two long strides I jumped up once removing Ali's head from my shoulder and jumped straight at him screaming "Jakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" He chuckled as we fell backwards on the floor, me landing on top of him.

"Ha ha I must be stronger than you" I smiled up at him

'_Yeah most likely, um do wanna go out with me tonight?'_ He thought to me, this shocked me _should 'I go or stay home and relax?_'

"Um maybe another night I'm just really tired and my body is aching from today's events" He sighed

"Plus I've got to apologise to Sámi, I was really rood to her and after all that she's done for me" '_GOD I feel so bad' _I thought guiltily

After saying my goodbyes and the exchanging of numbers between myself, Rosie, Alice and Bella I left and was on my way home '_Ah home sweet home........'_

**OKAY IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT I WILL UPDATE EVEY WEEK FORM NOW ON**

**I PINKIE PROMISE!**

**M&M's **

**As long as I get reviews in return okay, now you know you wanna **


	10. PARIS, SHOPPING & EXFIANCE'S

**HEY GUY'S **

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES I'VE BEEN SOOOOO BUSY YR 11 SUCKS SERIOUSLY!**

**I'M GONNA TRY AND GET A NEW CHAPTER UP EVERY WEEK OR TWO IT JUST DEPENDS ON HOW MANY ASSESSMENTS I HAVE AT SCHOOL**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPH DOES!**

**Chapter 10**

_Jodie's POV_

So many things have happened the past few days but I wouldn't change them for the world because it lead me to Jake and my now BFF Rosie.

Yeah life's great Sámi found her imprint. We were over at Paul (one of the pack members) and Rachael's place when Sámi walks out the backdoor then freezes and you could hear Paul telling Embry "what a lucky bugger he is to have finally imprinted" so I turned to see a tall man about the same age as Jake with short hair like Paul and Samuel looking at Sámi like he had just seen the sun for the very first time. It was about a week or so before they announced they were an 'Item' and next thing you know they're asking to be wed and about to move into his place.

Sámi is also pregnant she told me a few months ago when I told her to go on diet because she was eating too much junk food and not enough fruit and vegies which got her so angry she blurted it out saying how upset she was and how much she felt bad that it wasn't Embry's.

Deep down I have this inching felling that something's not right and the worst is yet to come but I don't want to dwell on that or it most likely will drive me mad or as Rosie says "turn me into a bigger Alice" which I think is ludicrous because Ali is way taller than me and I'm not that much fatter than Ali and she looks anorexic _'If she weren't a vampire I'd probably take her to a doctor about her eating habits'._

So here I am in Paris _'YES PARIS, COOL RIGHT'_ with Rosie buying a hole 10 years supply of clothes, shoes and kinds of accessories from the most expensive shops e.g. Gucci, Prada, Dolce and Cabaña etc .

"Ah Heaven" Rose sighed, I giggled

"No Rosie, it's just a shop" I said it as if I were explaining it to a five year old child instead of a 86 year old vampire, she glared at me then huffed and walked over to the jean section that actually had a chair made out of jean's **(AN: NO JOKE I SAW ONE IT WAS LIKE 2 HANDS XD)**.

After leaving that shop we arrived at the spa resort place, 7 hours of torture enforced on me. Hair, fingers plus the toes and they were done. My hair now just being above my shoulders and feathered around my face with darker brown foils through the lower half of my hair making it 'seem more natural' as the stylist put it.

It's nice but I longed for my thick waist length one toned brown hair even though this style seemed to suit me better, I didn't like it.

"Rosie I really don't like this style it doesn't feel right, I can't even put my hair up properly for god's sake" I whined pleadingly

She laughed "To bad cause it's gonna take a while for it to grow back" she said smiling like Cheshire cat at me whilst I just huffed impatiently.

Truth be told I was just upset because I thought MY Jake wouldn't like it which as Sami would put it "Jordan + Boy make Jordan worry about every stupid little thing or CRAZY OBSESSIVE IDIOT SISTER SYNDROME".

We laughed and continued on our shopping trip. 5 hours later. I was walking around with blisters upon blisters covering my feet and loads of bags in my hands. After this I think I may just hate shopping, Thanks Rose.

…………………………………**HOTEL ROOM…………………………..….**

"Jordie you better hurry the hell up or we'll end up missing the plane, then I will have to kill you and to tell ya the truth that would be quite unfortunate because I truly love being your BFF" Rosie growled at me whilst we ran around the hotel collecting random pieces of clothing and pairs of shoes that we had not yet packed in our suitcases.

"Ok…… Rosie I see that your stressed and all to see 'the Ted Man' but if you had looked at the clock once you would know that we have five hours till the plane leaves and I know for a matter of a fact that you could get us to the airport within the time span of 5 to 10 minutes so 'STRESS LESS DUDE' as Ted would say or as my better self likes to comment 'FLIPPIN TAKE A DAMN CHILL PILL WOMAN'"

I truly didn't understand her need to hurry. I mean come on were in Paris the home of the best shops in the world and some of the biggest monuments in the world e.g. The Eiffel Tower and the Louve.

"Well I am hurrying because I need to get a few things before we get to the airport and well that might take a while depending on how long it takes me to text Ali the pictures of the dresses" Rose muttered angrily

I laughed, '_hmm Ali would only do that when she was majorly busy'_ I thought deeply "wonder what has her so preoccupied?"

"It has me stumped" I was so deep in thought I barely heard Rose's response

Shaking myself out of deeper thoughts, I resumed packing. 112 minutes and 14 suitcases fully loaded with new clothes to 'suit my new style' later we were walking out of our room with one of those trolley thing that you always see in movies for your luggage and a really stumped bellboy at how Rosie could push the trolley better as if it weighed a feather as I giggled we arrived at the elevator. My nose had been hurting the whole time we were here the spay they put in this hotel is way too sweet I'll have to complain about that the front desk, I groaned internally, _'I sound like an old lady'_ .

I went to press the bottom floor number when a pale long finger beat me to it.

I noticed Rose stiffen, but then the owner of the hand stood in front of Rose causing me to look up at the huge man in front of myself that seemed to be so very familiar _'I mean come on, he would tower over Jake any day, Who else did I know that would do that?'_ I thought

It seemed as though he had felt my stare and he turned his head towards me I scowled as he smirked at me and said "Sorry I did not see you there, but I guess you get that a lot with your height" I was absolutely furious _'how dare he say that to me! That rude, arrogantly large BUTTMONKEY!'_ I thought outraged as we stepped into the elevator.

I could see we were now 3 floors away from the lobby, and smiled

"Sorry I couldn't hear you sir my small ears cannot hear one from so far away, I mean how do you talk or even kiss someone, I guess one could buy a ladder and cart it around to every date because seriously I'd hate to be having yourself towering over myself at a table when it feels like it may be raining or do you have an excess saliva problem or something" I said in a fake British accent

As I finished my sentence the doors dinged and opened revealing an open and alive lobby filled with many people like business men and the sort alike

"Rosalie let us get on shall we" I said in my fake accent moving out of the elevator as if I were a posh lady with a stick up my bottom as Rose just giggled following on behind pushing the trolley.

I only spared a glance back when I was sure we were close to the hotels front entrance

Looking back I saw him there looking at me smirking then he looked me straight in the eyes with his once used to be orange eyes that were now red ones _'oh god those eyes give me a bad feeling'_ and yelled out "Anytime Jewels my dear" and I froze 'NO WAY' my head screamed, then it all came back to me the camping trip and Sámi's fiancé 'It can't be Dimika he was mauled by a Giant wolf 6 months ago, I WAS THERE FOR GOD'S SAKE'

**************************_FLASHBACK**********************_

_I had woken up late at night and found Sámi asleep in her tent but Dimka her fiancé was nowhere to be found I was worried as it was extremely dark outside and he didn't seem to have either of the flash lights from their tent, So I decided to go looking for him_

_After 20 or so minutes of searching through bushes and big trees I came to a clearing that was at the bottom of the cliffs, so far I could make out a big black shadow_

"_Dimka is that you?" I yelled coming closer to find that the once small shadow was now huge, black and very furry_

_The monster sized bear had Dimka cornered as he pressed against the wall of rock's and dirt_

_I screamed and it turned around 'Oh God, it's not a bear' it, the thing looked more like a dog then a Bear._

_Amazingly it paid no attention what so ever to me and turned its head back towards Dimka and before it could attack Dimka yelled_

"_GET SAMI AWAY FROM HERE AND DON'T COME BACK, IF I MAKE IT THROUGH THIS I'LL COME TO YOU, NOW RUN…" he yelled the last part a lot louder and I ran a few metres before turning to see his arm being taken off by the wolf with a smooth swipe of his long dagger-like talons and guess what I being the scaredy cat I am screamed and ran instead of staying to fight the thing off of my sister's fiancé._

*********************_END OF FLASHBACK**********************_

That was the last time I had seen Sámi happy after mum had died. After this the police had not found Dimka's body but they had found a tonne of blood which had to mean he was dead.

'_But of course fate just loves to prove me wrong so I guess that's why he's here' _I thought bitterly

"Jodie come on were gonna miss the plane" Rosie growled angrily waking me from my memories

"Coming Rose just give me a second" I replied walking to Dimka angrily

When I got across the room to him the scent hit me _'Just like VICTORIA that disgustingly sweet smell like honey and candy urggg it hurts my nose, Note to self don't say anything to hotel about smell just leave!'_ I wrinkled my nose as I got closer to Dimka and Mia appeared next to me "He's a human drinker, beware vampire" then disappeared _'Great that's all I need is for my sisters ex-fiancé to show up as a human bloodsucker, I so knew something bad was gonna happen probably another power'_ I sighed coming to a holt in front of the thing, but then rethinking my current company took a few steps backwards and tried to read his mind

'_God she smells so good, No she's the love of your existence's sister and you need to pull yourself together' _he was fighting the inner erg to attack me not even knowing that I would be able to end him in seconds.

"You really need to control yourself it's bad enough you're a human drinker let alone you trying to attack me, you moron" I said smirking up at him

He seemed astonished at my outburst, which caused me to laugh "you really think I'm that stupid you idiot you have red eyes of course you must drink human blood but I'm warning you if you come a ft near Sámi or the baby I won't hesitate to kill you bloodsucker" I snarled at him

He lifted an eyebrow "Baby" was all he said and yet there was a sparkle in his eyes like some how he knew it must be his _'Baby, my baby, NO OUR BABY. I'm gonna be a father' _he thought happily

"You're not going anywhere near the baby whilst you still drink human blood" I stated grimly with a frown on my face

"How will a little human as tinny tiny as yourself stop a 453 year old vampire like myself?" he questioned smugly thinking _'Small human thinks she can take on a vampire 4 and a half centuries older than her, the child has to be delusional'_

"I am NOT delusional you pom pose arse, I'm just different" I smiled knowingly and then smirked wonder if Embry will finally like me after he finds out I told off his imprints ex-fiancé.

"Well if you excuse me I have a plane to catch for you see my sister is getting ready to move in with her fiancé, but don't worry I'll tell her you said hi" totally wouldn't ever "and we'll have to catch up some time or another" and now for the fireworks 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"What do you mean _move in with her fiancé_?" he questioned angrily

"What do you think I mean, she's moving in with her imprint or soul mate or whatever you wanna call it and My Jake will be living with me and then hopefully we'll get married someday also" I sighed happily at the thoughts of white dresses and tuxedos along with vows of love towards one another.

He growled "But she's my fiancé" What an idiot he left us thinking he was dead then shows up in Paris when I'm having a great time and say's my sister is not allowed to marry the love of her life

"WAS your fiancé you arse wipe" I yelled at him angrily

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them because he had his hand around my throat trying to strangle me but my newly acquired talent of shape shifting had morphed me into a mouse and causing him to lose his hold on me.

Then did the only thing I practically knew, I RAN until I was near a small town called Osny then ran about twenty more seconds till I reached an even smaller town that's name I couldn't really pronounce.

I jumped when a cold hand was laid on my shoulder and turned on my left with my fists open ready create fire when I saw it was just Rosie and smiled as she frowned _'here comes the questions'_

"Who the HELL was that?" she growled

"My sister's supposedly _'dead'_ fiancé" I said sarcastically

"What do you mean 'supposedly dead' fiancé" she said shocked

I looked around and found a boulder in someone's front yard and plonked on to it, and looked up and sighed "It's a long story"

"I think I can keep up" she said smiling. So I went on and told her about how  
Sámi was engaged to Dimka plus the hunting trip where he _'supposedly died' _along with many other entertaining stories about him as we were running back to Paris for our flight but not before calling into the designer dress store Ali requested or as Rose says _'Demanded'_ we get her dress from.

We arrived at the airport with time to spare so Rosie bought me a hot coca with 3 marshmallows _'Yummy is all I could say'_ then afterwards we reached Gate 12Q were we handed our tickets to the flight attendant then boarded our first class seats _'Epps first class' _and quickly fell to sleep only to be woken up by a deep husky voice that made me shiver with happiness "Welcome home, Gorgeous"

**AGAIN I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG BUT I PROMISE ON MY TWILIGHT BOOK'S THAT I WILL TRY TO EVERY TWO WEEKS OR EVEN EVERY WEEK **

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM**

** M&M's**


End file.
